Partner Trap
by xcuddyismyidol21x
Summary: Little spin on words from Parent Trap where El and Liv send their kids to the same camp and are reunited after 5 years apart.  Liv is now in the FBI and the two have some problems to work out.  They are both married, him to Kathy her to Dean.
1. Camp

Camp

"Justin, your daddy's here it's time to go," called out the camp counselor.

"No! I don't want to leave Allison!" responded a defiant little Justin Stabler.

Elliot came up and approached Justin and his new friend, "What do you say we wait here until Allison's mommy or daddy comes and you can say goodbye then," seeing the five year old hardly amused and standing with his arms folded he added, "And maybe if your really good we can make it so you and Allison can see each other again."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly, "but why can't she come home with us?"

"Sweetie, she has her one home."

"Fine," he ran over to the girl, "did you hear that I can stay until you have to leave."

"Yay! Do you want to play!" she yelled with a smile stretched across her face. The two children ran off hand in hand and started playing on the swing set.

"Wow," a woman said approaching Elliot, "I have never seen two children bond so closely," she laughed, "You better start planning the wedding now." She walked back to the sea of parents reuniting with their kids and tearful goodbyes.

Elliot sat down on a rock and watched them playing, he didn't know why but Allison looked so familiar, she was a beautiful young girl, dark eyes, dark hair. Full of charisma. He just couldn't figure out where he'd seen her before. The woman who worked at the camp returned, "She's right in here Mrs. Benson." He turned and stood in disbelief at his old partner.

"Elliot?" she asked shocked.

He looked at her, then the little girl on the playground, "she's your…"

"Yeah I found out right after I left, um I guess that makes her a few months younger than--."

"Justin," he smiled slightly and looked back to the children, "she's beautiful, she looks just like you."

"Compliments already?" she asked jokingly, "I like your jacket."

"Your hair's nice."

"Your son's adorable."

"Apparently he thinks the same about your daughter. They refuse to say goodbye."

Her voice softened, "I know the feeling."

"Olivia I--."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Allison yelled running over to Olivia.

"Hey honey," she scooped her daughter up in her arms, "I missed you."

"Can me and Justin play longer? Pleeeease!" she asked giving her the lip.

"Well, if Justin's daddy says its okay maybe we can all get something to eat," she looked over at Elliot, "Pleeeease!"

"Oh now how can I say no to that. Let's go."

"Good," Olivia replied, "cause I don't have a car."

"How'd you get here?"

"Cab."

"And how were you going to get back?"

"Actually this was all part of my evil plan have a kid two months after you, send her to the same camp and then trick you into a ride and free lunch."

"If you didn't have the kid you wouldn't need the ride."

"I said it was an evil plan, not smart."

"Right," he laughed as they walked to his car, "wait, who said I was paying for lunch?"


	2. Friends

Friends

They sat across from each other silently, staring at the wrappers left from their lunch. Even though they could still hear the sounds of children playing it seemed so far away, and suddenly there was nobody there but them, and nothing to stop them from talking. And that's what scared them the most.

"So…" Elliot said leaning on his hands, "how've you been?"

"I've ah, I've been good," she replied. Suddenly they were both silent again, "Oh and I had a kid."

"I noticed."

She looked down at her hands, "you know it's funny when I found out I was pregnant I thought, 'oh my god I can't wait to tell Elliot' then I realized I couldn't do that."

"You could've," he answered defensively.

"Yeah like you wouldn't have hung up on me before I even got a chance," she stopped noticing the discomfort in his eyes, "hey, I would've hung up on you too."

"Liv, what the hell happened with us?"

"We got in a fight and I left the squad. I just didn't come back this time."

"I never thought, I never thought that we'd block each other out for so long. Every year on your birthday, on Christmas, on September 20th, I wanted to call you, to see you. I just, I can't believe that all of this was over one little fight."

"One little fight?" she asked laughing, "I think the kiss might have had something to do with it too."

"Olivia," he reached over and held her hand, "if I could have anything in the world, it would be you. The only problem is it can never happen. But having you as a friend it's the next best thing."

"Friends? Like Ross and Rachel friends or like Phoebe and Joey friends?"

"Well technically we're already Ross and Rachel friends. We just won't end up together."

"Unless Dean and Kathy happen to die in a mysterious fire…"

"Yeah, your evil plans haven't been working out so well lately so how about we just learn to deal with the current situation."

"You mean secretly being in love with each other even though we're both married and have children who are now best friends which will of course force us to spend awkward time together with our spouses in the room."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay," she said while throwing what was left of their lunch into the trash, "You know September 20th is in two months, we should celebrate."

"Ah," he sighed, "the happiest day of my life."

"Okay if this is gonna work out you might not want to tell your wife that the day we became partners was better that your wedding day and the birth of your five children."

"It'll be our little secret," he said arching his eye brows, "speaking of weddings, I cannot believe you didn't invite me to yours, I mean I know we were fighting but that's cold."

"We eloped, the only people there were my brother and some weird old guy who cried through the whole ceremony."

"Wait you got married in Vegas right?" She replied by nodding her head, "Was his name Ralphie?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh I can't share that information with you, it's classified," he said opening the door, "Allison! Justin! Let's go!"

"Classified," she repeated, "I thought I was the fed."


	3. Hers

Hers

"Thanks for the ride, you guys wanna come-," she suddenly stopped when she saw a black SUV pulling into the drive way, "oh my god!" She and Allison ran out of the car, "your home!" she shrieked as she hugged Dean.

"Daddy!" Allison yelled, "I missed you so much."

"What are you doing here; I thought you were still undercover in the Iverson case?"

"Yeah well," he said as he picked his daughter up, "the case is closed now."

"You caught the bad guys?" Allison asked smiling.

"Yes sweetie, I caught the bad guys."

Elliot sat watching the happy scene his car. He slammed his hands on the dashboard and then drove home.

"Who was that?" Dean asked seeing the car back away.

"Oh," Olivia answered nervously, "nobody."

"That was my friend Justin," Allison exclaimed, "his daddy drove us home. He was the man from the pictures."

Olivia closed her eyes, "What pictures?" Dean asked her.

She looked at him and opened her mouth but nothing came out. "The ones that mommy has in the box," said Allison.

He looked at his wife apprehensively, "Why don't we all go inside."

While Allison was in her bedroom Dean started yelling, "What the hell was she talking about? Who drove you guys home? And where do you have pictures in a box?"

"Elliot," she nearly whispered.

"What?"

"Elliot drove us home; she'd seen old pictures of him in a box that I keep in a closet."

"Why did you lie when I asked who it was?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in years and it was just weird seeing him and to tell you the truth I'm still a little freaked out."

He wrapped his arm around her, "I get it, and I'm sorry I just don't like it when we aren't honest with each other."

"I'm sorry too," she said kissing him on the cheek, "Did I mention how much I missed you?"

"You can tell me tonight," he said pulling her into him, "make sure you're really thorough."

Allison came down the stairs skipping and humming, "Mommy, can I call Justin?"

"You just saw him, how about we give it a few days."

"But mommy!" she whined.

"But Allison," Olivia repeated mockingly, "go start unpacking, we'll be up to help."

"Fine."


	4. His

His

"Daddy why are you angry?" Justin asked from the back seat.

"I'm not angry," he replied.

"Oh, well cause you hit the dashboard and now your kinda yelling and I just thought you were mad at me."

Elliot pulled over and turned toward his son, "I'm not mad at you. Just, um, could you not tell your mom about Allison and Olivia?"

"Will I still get to see Allison?" he asked.

"Of course, just let me tell your mother. Which I will, you know, tell her. I mean why wouldn't I it's not like there's anything to hide. We just went to lunch and just because of what happened before doesn't make something as simple as lunch bad. Right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Elliot laughed, "Nothing."

"Can I call Allison when we get home?"

"Wait until tomorrow, besides, don't you want to see Mommy and Dickie and Liz?"

"I guess so."

Elliot started the car back up and continued to drive home, he looked at his son through the mirror, "You really like her don't you."

"Yeah, and even though I only knowed her for a little while, it feels like we've been friends forever."

When they got back to the house Justin was drowned in hugs from his mother, "You guys should have been back hours ago, what happened?"

Justin went to tell her than covered his mouth, "I don't know," he said quickly, the sound muffled by his hand. Kathy turned her eyes to her husband.

"There was just traffic, and we stopped to get something to eat."

Although she didn't believe him, she took Justin's bags and brought them upstairs, "Hey kiddo!" Dickie said walking out of the bathroom, "I'd stay for your little welcome home party but Liz and I promised Jen we'd take her out for her birthday, sorry."

"We'll save cake for you, just be home by--."

"Midnight, yeah I know. You do realize that this is my last year living here and it's time to stop babying me."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well that was a fun day," Kathy said as she pulled the covers down to climb into bed.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'd forgotten what it was like to have a little kid in the house."

"Goodnight babe," she leaned over and kissed him then turned off the light.

He should have told her, he knew he should have, but he just didn't want to. He wanted Olivia to be all his, to be his secret, if Kathy knew she could try and set up dinners and play dates and he didn't want her to be there when he was with Olivia. _Friends, _he thought, _what a concept _there was nothing friendly between them. There wasn't a moment he looked at her and didn't long for her touch. To be honest, there wasn't a moment in the past six years he didn't think of her. He couldn't sleep with all that was going on, so he lay there for two hours, silently. Trying to remember her kiss, the taste of her lips, to imagine what it would be like to hold her and touch her, his thoughts of her consumed him. The only thing that broke him away from thinking of her was his phone ringing.

"Stabler," he answered quietly bringing the phone into the bathroom, when he heard Olivia on the other end he grinned, "Hey, what's up," he sat on the toilet, listening to her soft voice, "No, that's okay I was just thinking about you," he nodded his head as she spoke, "Where?"


End file.
